


Not a great time, Crowley!

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, God it's so awkward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Crowley walks in on Dean and cas.... sorry, I just wrote this randomly, and then thought: Why the fuck not?! Bam! Enjoy yourselves, laugh... hopefully.





	

"Hello..." Crowley paused mid sentence and Dean paused mid blow job. "Boys?" Crowley's eyes were comically wide. Dean's lips were still wrapped around Castiel's dick, Castiel's hair in a mad mess as they both looked at Crowley in horror.  
Castiel vanished, leaving a naked shrieking Dean rolling across the floor to find something to cover himself.   
Crowley was bent over, laughing more heartily then he had in years.  
"Sam!" Dean cried as he wrapped a bed sheet around himself.   
"Dean! Leave my name out of it." Sam complained, banging on the wall.  
"Moose, get in here!" Crowley managed to say though fits of laughter. Dean was pouting angrily. Violently adjusting the sheets around himself and sitting on the bed.  
Sam practically jumped out of his bed in the motel room next door and threw himself into Dean's.   
"Crowley?"  
"None other," Crowley acknowledged, smirking and giving Sam a little bow. "Although I prefer the title of King now, Samantha."  
Sam only frowned, turning to his brother, who had buried his face in a pillow, blushing shamefully.  
"What?-" Sam began.  
"I interrupted an... intimate act between your brother here, and his little angel buddy. Well, more than a buddy."  
Dean groaned into the pillow.  
"Oh." Sam said simply.  
"Oh." Crowley echoed.  
"Leave now, or I'll smite you." Castiel said, reappearing before them fully clothed and dressing Dean with a touch. Back in his clothes that were previously scattered across the motel room.  
"Please, smite me?" Crowley laughed "you don't have the juice, Castiel." Castiel's frown grew harder, lines appearing on his forehead in annoyance.  
"Hey Cas." Sam said, awkward!  
Castiel nodded in acknowledgement. "Sam."  
"Well, this has been fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." Crowley smiled, gesturing to the motel room and a very grumpy Dean.   
"Lets not." Dean growled. Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel just kept staring at Crowley with pure hatred.


End file.
